Me Arrepiento
by Yume.No.Otome
Summary: España y Austria gozaron de 200 años de un matrimonio por obligacion, sin embargo, y sin querer, comenzaron a enamorarse, ¿que pasara cuando uno de ellos se de cuenta demasiado tarde?    Songfic, habsburgo.


Estaba hace tiempo escuchando una cancion muy conocida de Alex Ubago y pense en esta pareja, no pude resistirme ha hacer un fic sobre ellos, que para ser uno de los pocos pareja oficial (expareja al menos) se les da poca atencion.

**ADVERTENCIA**:

Si, ese es el final. Sin embargo, si alguien quiere que lo siga, con algo tragico o un final feliz, solo tiene que comentar =D

**negrita: **Cancion

_cursiva: _Pasado

normal: Actualidad

* * *

><p>Songfic Habsburgo<p>

"1495. Juana I de Castilla, más conocida como Juana la loca, infanta e hija de los reyes católicos de España, contrae matrimonio con Felipe de Austria, mas conocido como Felipe el hermoso, Archiduque Austriaco, hijo de Maximiliano de Austria y María de Borgoña.

1715. Fin de la guerra de sucesión española, Los Borbones se hacen con el trono del país, lo que finaliza, después de 200 años, la presencia Habsburgo en España, asi, como el matrimonio pactado entre Austria y el nombrado."

Casa de Austria, Salón principal, Actualidad.

Reposa sus ojos violetas sobre las páginas de un libro, sin prestar atención a la lectura. Su oído estaba atento a la música que podría sonar en su móvil en cualquier momento, pero desde hacía un año en adelante. no había vuelto a escucharla…

Recordaba aquella última llamada como si hubiera pasado hace tan solo dos minutos, pocas veces las respondía realmente, pero aquella vez fue una de las pocas que se molesto en aceptar la llamada.

_¿Es que no__ te cansas España?_

_Roderich…_

_No utilices mi nombre, por favor ¿vas a decir algo serio esta vez?_

_Si… digo… lo siento__… yo…_

_Un largo suspiro que parecía hacer eco por toda la habitación era acompañado por una triste melodía, una que ambos escuchan y sin embargo no sonaba en ninguna parte._

_No volveré a molestarte…_

_Bien, Gracias._

_Cuelga el teléfono, seguro que mañana vuelve a sonar._

**Ya no me llamas por teléfono, es la señal que todo acabo,**

**antes lo hacías, y siempre era yo quien te pedía que no.**

**Desde ese día en que te abandone juraste volverías por mi**

**yo no quería y no volviste mas, y hoy te vengo a decir...**

_Los días siguientes respiro una paz que nunca creyó posible, pues era molesto que en cualquier momento estuviera sonando el aparato._

_La paz no duro mucho, al quinto día__,__ volvió a sonar el teléfono._

_Con la mayor paciencia del mundo__,__ aparta ligeramente los dedos del piano y toma el aparato en sus manos respondiendo èl__,__ antes de darle tiempo a soltar alguna otra sarta de tonterías__,__ como era costumbre._

_Creí que no volverías a llamar, aun que mucho habías aguanta…_

_Disculpe, le llamamos de la compañía telefónica, queremos ofrecerle nuestro servicio de contrato a un mes…_

_Cuelga inmediatamente y aleja el teléfono, acababa de hacer el ridículo. Frunce el ceño__._

_Maldito idiota…_

Ha pasado desde entonces un año sin recibir una sola llamada mas, debía de estar enfermo… tal vez había perdido su numero… puede que sus jefes de gobierno se lo hayan prohibido, estaba en una crisis y no podía ir gastando dinero a destinos internacionales. ¡claro!, debía ser eso; Pero… ¿y si le paso algo? si se ofendió… No es su culpa… ¿verdad?

Se muerde el labio inferior y mira por enésima vez el aparato mudo, acerca la mano ligeramente y en un cambio repentino de actitud la retira y frunce el ceño. El no tenia que ceder, todo era culpa del Español, si no quería hablar mas con el, muy bién, que así siguiera, después de todo nunca habían llegado a entenderse… ¡Eran demasiado diferentes! España siempre con esa sonrisa estúpida en los labios y… y que de algún modo u otro… le hacia sonreír también…

**si estas contéstame, vamos atiéndeme**

**yo se que he sido un tonto y que, de ti me enamore...**

**y no lo supe ver...**

Habían pasado doscientos años… doscientos años desde que dejaron de ser un reino, en ese tiempo no se había sentido tan vacío como ahora ¿Por qué?

Porque podía escuchar su voz… ver su nombre reflejado en la pantalla del teléfono, sentir que con todo estaba ahí… ya no hay nada. Se ha hecho demasiado tarde.

En doscientos años de matrimonio no quiso dejar aflorar sus sentimientos, nunca dio nada a cambio, ese reino, ese matrimonio se llevo a cabo por poder y por dinero… cuando dejo de haberlo no tenia sentido… no tenia…

**vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos**

**y en este punto te seré sincero..**

**y dejare que hable mi corazón...**

**que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte**

**pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que paso...**

Flasback -

_Aquella noche, ya muy lejana, Felipe mando a buscarle, tenia noticias importantes que comunicarle._

_Voy a casarme con Juana primera de España, no esta mal –_

_Le ruego no se case, se cansara de ella a los pocos meses _

_Mi querida nación, lo que siento es amor_

_No, es euforia, por favor, he de insistir en…_

_Por cierto tendrás que casarte con España, es un buen partido._

_Felipe el hermoso no recibe ese nombre porque si, era un hombre atractivo y como tal trataba de yacer con cuanta dama se le pusiera por el camino, pero contraer matrimonio para seguir haciéndolo le parecía inaudito. Eso, y que debería casarse con un completo desconocido, un vete a saber que clase de bárbaro ¿Por qué era tan injusta la vida con el?_

_No tuvo mas remedio que aceptarlo, pero no pensaba poner buena cara, cuando le vio aparecer se retracto de lo de bárbaro, pero no duro mucho tiempo. No entendía nada de Español y al parecer el tampoco de Alemán, así que vino estúpidamente sonriendo y se puso a hacer gestos ridículos esperando que se los respondiera. Estúpido era la única palabra que le define._

_Mientras tenga que estar casado con el lo estará, pero no quiere estupideces cuando termine._

_Paso el tiempo y se hicieron mas íntimos, se conocían se soportaban lo pasaban bien incluso reían juntos, se puede llegar ha decir hasta que se habían enamorado… que tonteria mas grande ¿no? _

España fue en declive mas y mas, el Austriaco no podía soportar esa sensación, asi que empezó a alejarse, primero de manera sutil y después lo mas descarado que podía, ya no era necesario seguir con eso, no le sacaba ningún beneficio, el es solo un idiota, lo mas fácil era cortar con todo.

Fin Flasback –

Todo este tiempo estuvo equivocado… o lo ha sabido siempre y nunca quiso admitirlo, vuelve a acercarse al teléfono esta vez lo descuelga y llama al español, su numero… jej… se lo sabia de memoria

**Cuando empezamos eras para mi, tan solo un pasatiempo nomas**

**así que nunca te considere, y te pase a dejar.**

**y ahora todo cambio quien te llama soy yo**

**es que mi calculo fallo inversamente no, no te olvide hasta hoy...**

Se le corto la respiración cuando respondió, pero duro unos segundos, el sabia como debía comportarse con respecto a todo.

Buenos… Buenos días España

¿Austria?... Buenos días, ¿ocurre algo?

No…

Deja caer la mano a un lado y lleva la que esta libre a cubrirse los ojos ¿Por qué lloraba? Estúpido… estúpido, deja de llorar… responde…

¿A-Austria? E-espera…no cuelgues…

… Te extraño…

… ¿Qué? … ¿Por qué… porque ahora?

Pulsa la tecla roja con el dedo pulgar tembloroso, al igual que prácticamente todo su cuerpo, deja resbalar aquel infernal cacharro que tanto le ha hecho sufrir, su mirada sin brillo se dirije a la puerta de salida, da un paso, luego otro y antes de darse cuenta tiene la chaqueta en sus manos. La aprieta con fuerza, va a salir a buscarle. Se la pone encima con rapidez, muy nervioso y coge el coche.

Es una fría noche de invierno, por suerte de carretera despejada, el aliento del austriaco se queda impregnado en las ventanillas del coche y resbala formando una lagrima "quiero verle, perdóname" pensaba y apretó el acelerador.

**Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos**

**y en este punto te seré sincero..**

**y dejare que hable mi corazón...**

**que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte**

**pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que paso...**

Temblaban sus manos en el volante, veía sin ver, el sol asoma ya en el horizonte, cubría el rocío los campos.

"Era una broma… una simple jugarreta" pensó, cuando mientras rememoraba momentos pasados el indicador de gasolina llegaba a cero.

Golpeo con fuerza el volante repetidas veces hasta que se le entumeció la mano. Se la sujeto con la otra mientras amargas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas "lloro de dolor…" se repetia.

Se enjugo las lagrimas con la manga, se puso el abrigo y salio corriendo del auto, por el camino llevo las gafas al bolsillo, aun temprano, le cayo el rocío encima, el pelo y hombros quedaron empapados así como las botas.

Vuelve… vuelve…

**vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos**

**y en este punto te seré sincero..**

**y dejare que hable mi corazón...**

**que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte**

**pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que paso...**

Siempre tan despreocupado, dejando la valla de casa abierta, cualquiera podía entrar, incluso el ¿Qué hacia ahí parado entonces?

Empuja suave el hierro, que sin poner resistencia cede y abre el paso, un golpe de valor inundo sus entrañas por segundos pero se esfumaron al encontrarse frente a la enorme puerta, su cuerpo deja de responderle y tiemblan sus piernas.

¿sabes?

Pregunta a la madera inerte mientras mete su mano dañada al bolsillo del abrigo

Aun… aun conservaba esto… je…

Empuña una llave grande, antigua y con ella, abre la puerta sin problema alguno. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco, el corazón se le acelero, tenia buenos recuerdos de aquella casa, de ese olor.

¿Antonio?

Le llama por su nombre y apoya la mano en la barandilla para ayudarse a subir las enormes escaleras que llevan a su cuarto. Pronto dejo de oir sus pasos, los latidos del corazón se abrían paso como una manada de elefantes, no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, hacerse atrás no es una opción. Por una vez, con decisión abrió la puerta de par en par – Anto… -

* * *

><p>¿Se puede imaginar alguien mi cara de malvada cuando termine asi?<p>

Espero que os haya gustado, que querrais que muera lenta y dolorosamente y cuidaros :3 Ciao~~


End file.
